Talk:Blue Bascinet
Testimonials *Soloed as WHM38/NIN17 with dual (Royal Squire's Mace) and (Seer's Tunic Set), except Head gear, I used (Sol Cap), Casted Regen, Blink, Stoneskin, had Protect II and Shell, and melee it till he died, don't remember healing XD (By Nairus) I got a sort of nice buff for (Friar's Rope) (see below) *Killed in 2 hit as SAM75/WAR37, there was a level restriction but i don't have the time to control abilities, too fast battle. *Easily soloable by DRK50/PLD25. *Solo by 22 Dnc entered fight no tp and had a little trouble. with tp it should have been a breeze though. *Easily soloable by dnc20/nin10 with full tp *Solo by 23 BST/WHM < 3 minute fight. Used Crab Familiar. NOTE: Do NOT use jug pet before you trade with the parchment, or your jug pet will disappear! *Solo by 23 RDM/NIN - Kept casting Foe Requiem II and Foe Lullaby on me, kinda tough fight, but survivable. *Solo extremely easy by 25 BLU/NIN - It didn't spam metallic body, don't know if it has an en-spell effect 'cause I never got hit. It cast Aero and Blizzard before dying. Possible Augments *+1 Strengh +1 Vitality -1 Agility -1 Dexterity (Friar's Rope) *Fire Resistance +6 (Black Silk Neckerchief) *MP+5 "Resist Curse"+1 (Mage's Slacks) *Mind+1 Ice Resistance +9 (Baron's Saio) *Fire Resistance +5 (Silver Obi +1) Storme 05:30, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *Earth resistance +2 (Cache-nez) *MP+3 Water Resistance+7 (Battle Gloves) 16:30 Lightningsday Waxing(36%) :* (Battle Gloves) AGI-1 MND+1 CHR-1 Ice Resist+7 *MP+1 MND+1 (Warhammer) *Fire Magic Resistance +1 Dark Magic Resistance +1 Resist Curse +1 (Bone Subligar) *STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 "Resist Blind"+1 (Cougar Baghnakhs) *Astral Ring Converts 25 HP to MP→ :*Astral Ring Converts 25 HP to MP Water Resistance +5 Earth Resistance +3 *Mohbwa Sash Def: 2 MP+10 MP recovered while healing +1 :*Mohbwa Sash Def: 2 MP+10 MP recovered while healing +1 DEX -1 VIT +1 AGI -1 *Earth Resistance +4 (Power Gi) Dycro 10:32 PM, 9 April 2009 Traded on Watersday, Waxing Gibbous (71%) *Dark Resistance +8 (Noble's Ribbon) *MP+3 Dark Resistance +6 (Battle Gloves) *HP-1 MP+1 (Battle Gloves}. On Iceday 23:00, 76% Waning Gibbous *INT-1 MND+1 CHR-1 (Monster Signa) *Water Resistance +8 (Noble's Ribbon) Sirtet 04:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) STR +1 "Resist Blind" +1 (Platoon Lance) on 69% Waning Gibbous Windsday --Ziegh 09:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Dark Magic Resistance +3 (Ascetic's Ring) on Windsday, 31% Waning --Aerodrache 01:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 Earth Resitance +6 (Royal Footman's Tunic) on Lightningday, Waning Crescent (25%) * Erudite's Headband received Dark Resistance +8, Windsday, Waxing Crescent (7%) * Traded balance ring - +2 dex +4 lighning elemental resist. what i got was +2 dex, -1 dex, -1 agi, +4 lighning resist. this was on darksday, 18% moon phase. I was on 32 nin. dissapointing result *Fire Magic Resistance +3, Dark Magic Resistance +4 (Eremite's Ring) on Darksday, 17% Waxing. * Kenpogi +1 added an additional +1 str and +2 dark resistance :* 3:00 firesday, 19% moon, under sandy control (killed by sandy lvl 67 bst) * Resist Poison +1 and Resist Virus +1 (Mage's Slacks) *MP +3 on Scale Cuisses. Lightsday and Last Quarter Moon. Killed on 55 Whm. * +5 +2 on Eremite's Ring. Lightning day and Waning Cresent 26%. Killed by 26SMN/13WHM using Ifrit and Ramuh. Easy battle when summon up, bring spell interruption minus equipment * +3 +3 on Lizard Mantle +1 (firesday). * +2 on Royal Footman's Trousers (iceday, waning crescent 19%) Multiple En-Spells? I swear I was getting hit with Blizzard damage (the ice spikes shooting out of me), should of taken a screen shot, will try again soon to test this therory -Kurosen 3:00 PM (CST) 4/15/2009 Yeah I think the NMs have random somewhat random depending on the NM? En-spells on them. I did it twice in a row for me, once for a friend. First fight he had Stone Additional effects, second fight it was Ice. The article also says he has Water, so it's possible he has all, but definitely has multiples. --KariChanX 04:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Changed title, Yeah today I don't remember the elemental damage I was taking, but got hit with additonal effect: Poison, didn't last long, but still not blindness. --Kurosen 20:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Fought this NM at least 5 or 6 times, and most of them was an elemental EN effect, and once was a status effect. The most recent time I fought him, he would cast Foe Requiem II and Foe Lullaby multiple times. --Vred13v 17:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC)